Daisy Scouts
The Girl Scout Daisies are the first level in the Girl Scouts of the USA. Kindergardeners and first graders are in this level. Daisy Girl Scouts are named after Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, the founder of the Girl Scouts. They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. The Girl Scout Daisy Song I'm a Girl Scout Daisy! Take a look at me. I'm a Girl Scout Daisy, happy as can be. We're having fun and sharing, Each and every day. I'm a Girl Scout Daisy, Hip, Hip, Hurray! Uniforms The Daisy girls can either have a blue tunic or a vest and they each have a space on it to put their patches. If you have a tunic, the Flower Patch goes in the middle of the tunic with the troop # and the flag in the right side of it and the insignia tab with the World Trefoil Pin and the Girl Scout Daisy Pin on it in the left side. If you have a vest, the Flower Patch goes on the left side with the insignia tab and the pins, and the troop # and the flag on the right side. Patches and Pins The Girl Scout Daisies have about 49 types of patches and Pins (not including the fun patches). Here's a list of them all! 'Showing You Belong' #American Flag #Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin #Girl Scouts of the USA Identification Strip #Girl Scout Council ID Strip #Insignia Tab #Membership Stars #Daisy Membership Disc for Stars #Iron-on Troop Numerals #USA Girl Scouts Overseas Identification Strip Set (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #USA Girl Scouts Overseas Pin (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #World Trefoil Pin 'Promise Center and Learning Petals/Leaves' Promise Center and Learning Petals #Lupe the Lupine, Honest and Fair (Light Blue Petal) #Sunny the Sunflower, Friendly and Helpful (Yellow Petal) #Zinni the Zinnia, Considerate and Caring (Light Green Petal) #Tula the Tulip, Courageous and Strong (Red Petal) #Mari the Marigold, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Orange Petal) #Gloria the Morning Glory, Respect Myself and Others (Purple Petal) #Gerri the Geranium, Respect Authority (Pink Petal) #Clover the Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Green Petal) #Rosie the Rose, Make the World a Better Place (Rose Petal) #Vi the Violet, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout (Violet Petal) #Amazing Daisy (Blue Promise Center) Financial Literacy Leaves #Money Counts #Making Choices Cookie Business Leaves #Count it Up #Talk it Up Journey Leadership Awards It's Your World- Change It! : Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden! #Watering Can Award #Golden Honey Bee Award #Amazing Daisy Award It's Your Planet- Love It! : Between the Earth and Sky #Blue Bucket Award #Firefly Award #Clover Award It's Your Story- Tell It! : 5 Flowers, 4 Stories, 3 Cheers for Animals! #Birdbath Award #Red Robin Award #Tula Award 'Special Opportunity Awards' #Bridge to Girl Scout Brownie Award #Girl Scout Daisy Safety Award #Cookie Activity Pin #Girl Scouts Global Action Award #My Promise, My Faith Award (Year 1) #My Promise, My Faith Award (Year 2) #Religous Recognitions Award #The President's Volunteer Service Award #World Thinking Day Award 'Meritorious Service Awards' (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #Medal of Honor Lifesaving Award #Bronze Cross Lifesaving Award 'Participation Patches and Pins' #Girl Scout Forever Green Patch #International World Friendship Recognition Pin (Only of you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) Journey Books #It's Your World- Change It! : Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden! #It's Your Planet- Love It! : Between Earth and Sky #It's Your Story- Tell It! : 5 Flowers, 4 Stories, 3 Cheers for Animals! Gallery Girl Scout Daisy Vest.jpg|The Girl Scout Daisy Vest Girl Scout Daisy Tunic.jpg|The Girl Scout Daisy Tunic daisy girl scout uniform guide.gif|Uniform Guide 182956_200162056799605_1168486999_n.jpg|Girl Scout Daisy Troop volunteering at a dental office 18447507 1869379243312183 3960192227019005461 n.jpg|Diana Farrell as a Girl Scout Daisy 31.jpg GSNC Troop Click 3242(1).jpg 28576758 1046787668794843 8886245344588576790 n.jpg|Girl Scouts of Suffolk County 50th Anniversary Daisy Dish Category:Levels Category:Members Category:Daisy Category:Girl Scouts of the USA